


Firsts, Seconds, and Then Some

by jncar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncar/pseuds/jncar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. A little silly, fluffy smut with a smidgeon of domesticity. Set about a week after the S3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts, Seconds, and Then Some

The chill evening is wearing on and Emma sits in her usual booth with Killian, both of them finishing off their second beers. Just enough for a light buzz, not enough to make her drunk. So why does the sight of him in his new clothes (purchased to keep him warm in the strange cold snap) make her feel like she's floating?

Her eyes follow the line of buttons along the front of his light gray shirt to the open v at the neck where, naturally, he's left enough buttons open to display his chest. (With every passing day the temptation to run her fingers through those tufts of hair is getting harder to resist.) His smile looks more charming than ever over his new shirt and warm black wool pea coat (and the sight of his ass in those new jeans is stamped firmly in her memory).

It's been six days since they returned from their little adventure in the Enchanted Forest. Six days of flirting in the open and stealing heated kisses behind closed doors. Six days of learning anew how good it feels to have a firm shoulder to rest her head on when she's tired or stressed, and now nice it is to have tender fingers to tuck her hair behind her ear and caress her cheek when no one else is looking.

Six days of growing heat and need, and God, why doesn't she just do it already?

Henry's at Regina's tonight, after all.

"Walk you to your room?" he says with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head, as if they'd do things any other way. He's still in the room across the hall from hers—it's not like it's out of his way.

"Sure. I'm ready to call it a night."

She feels the tantalizing pressure of his hand on the small of her back as they head up the stairs, and butterflies begin to dance in her stomach when the reach their hall.

Emma knows exactly why they haven't gotten farther than this, yet. The kisses and sweet, peaceful moments are one thing. But if they start sleeping together, there's no turning back—no more denying that "him and me" have become a "we." Not that they're really fooling anyone. But she can't just sleep with the man who's in love with her unless she's ready for this to be something serious.

That's what she's been trying to decide for six days. To take the leap, or not?

(She's running out of reasons why not, and she really hopes it not just lust clouding her judgment because there's a hell of a lot of lust right now but she really needs to be smart about this.)

She unlocks her door and then turns back to him for their (by now) usual kiss goodnight. It starts off soft and sweet, but with neither Henry nor anyone else nearby to catch them, it doesn't take long to get deeper. Her tongue grazes over the stubble beneath his bottom lip before moving further, and Emma smiles into their kiss at the gratifying moan that comes deep from Killian's throat.

Why _doesn't_ she just do it? 

She already has a box of condoms in her nightstand (purchased in a fit of lust two days earlier but set aside when she was called on to help after an ice-induced car crash on Main Street). Besides, she knows— _knows_ —that if she changes her mind Killian will back off gracefully. She trusts him.

There's only a handful of people she's ever been able to say that about with complete certainty, and he is one of them.

On top of everything else drawing them together, that trust has to be enough to seal the deal—right?

God, she hopes she won't regret this in the morning.

She pulls back from their kiss and Killian takes a step back, clearly expecting their final "goodnights."

Instead she takes his hand. "You can come in with me, if you want," she says a little breathlessly.

He studies her eyes for a moment. "Are you sure about this, Swan?" She can tell he's holding back his eagerness, but the way his whole body is tensed gives him away.

Emma nods, licking her lips nervously. "Yeah. I am." She gives his hand a gentle tug and pushes the door open behind her.

~ ~ ~

There are lots of smiles and giggles as coats are tossed on a chair already bearing a large pile of dirty laundry and boots are kicked into a corner filled with a tumble of assorted shoes.

("Tsk, tsk, Swan. Any captain would be justified in taking a sailor to task for such disorderly quarters." "Good thing I'm not a sailor, then.")

It doesn't take Emma long to indulge her temptation to open the rest of Killian's buttons and sink her fingers into the hair covering his chest. Killian grins at her. "You like that, do you?"

In answer she pushes his shirt back off of his shoulders.

"Hold up, love," he says, taking a quick step back. He reaches over and clicks his hook loose from its brace.

Emma' s sudden frown must give her away because he raises an eyebrow. "Wanted me to leave it on, did you? Naughty girl." He leers at her.

She giggles—she can't help it. "There's just something sexy about that hook." Damn it's taken her a long time to admit that.

"Well then," he holds it out to her, "you keep it safe for me while I get this shirt off. Don't want the bloody thing ripping my new garments—not after you paid a small fortune to acquire them for me."

Emma holds the hook in front of her, running her fingers along its curves as she enjoys the sight of Killian ridding himself of the shirt once and for all. (She giggles again when he neatly drapes it over the back of an empty chair. Who would've guessed a pirate would be so fastidious?) He eyes her fingers dancing seductively over the hook and saunters back to her with a grin. "You do like that, don't you?"

He holds up his empty brace and guides Emma's fingers as she clicks it back in. "See? Simple enough," he says.

Yes. This is simple enough, isn't it? Why was she so worried?

"Now where were we?" he adds, wrapping his hooked arm around her back and pulling her closer.

It doesn't take long for Emma's sweater and Killian's jeans to follow his shirt, and he watches appreciatively as she shimmies out of her own jeans.

"Ladies' undergarments in this realm truly are things of beauty," he says, openly admiring the way her pale green lace bra and panties hug the curves of her body. "Henry tried to explain them to me when I caught sight of them at the clothing store, but those headless white statues wearing them didn't do them justice. Not like you, love."

Emma pauses for a moment. "Okay—I'm going to pretend you didn't just confess to me that you were talking about ladies' underwear with my _son_ , okay?"

"Duly noted," Killian replies, stepping close again.

Rough fingers and warm steel trace the lines of her body as his lips feast on hers once again, the fire in her core blazing hotter by the second. She gasps and lets out a small mewl of surprised excitement when he slides hook between them and rubs its curve over her already-tingling center.

"It does have many uses," he murmurs in a low, raspy voice that teases her with thoughts of _more_.

He rubs the hook gently over her center a few more times and she arches into it, clenching his hips with both hands to keep her upright. She won't last long if things keep going like this.

"Perhaps it's time to get you out of these pretty things?" he says.

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, thrusting into another caress of his hook. "Oh yeah."

She dips her fingers into the waistband of his boxer-briefs, and then freezes. "Condom. We need a condom."

Killian meets her eyes with a blank look. "A what?"

~ ~ ~

His eyes are wide and his eyebrows have practically disappeared into his hairline as Emma finishes rolling the condom down over her fingers. "See? It covers it like a sheath to catch all your sperm up here in the tip."

His jaw drops a little. "Sperm?" The word comes out in a high-pitched squeak.

Emma sighs. The language-barrier between them always pops up at the most inconvenient moments. "Your… seed?" she says, hoping he'll get it this time.

He clamps his mouth shut and swallows, nodding. "Yes. Of course. So… all blokes wear these things on their manhoods?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "They do if they want to respect their partners." A sudden sinking feeling fills her gut. "Did you not have contraceptives in the Enchanted Forest? Are some of the kids in town possibly _yours_?"

"No!" he frowns, looking downright offended. "I kept a bottle of contraceptive potion on hand in my quarters at all times, like any gentleman."

Emma can't help but smile. "Potion? What, did fairies brew it for you or something?"

To her shock, Killian nods. "Fairy-brewed potions were infallible. The ones made by herbalists were less reliable. But I always paid top dollar for the good stuff. Worth the price. I'd never risk saddling some poor wench with a child with no father around to help raise it. What kind of man do you think I am?" 

Emma would laugh if he didn't look so genuinely hurt by her implied accusations. "I'm sorry. Of course you were careful."

Killian lifts his chin higher and nod. "Bloody right, I was. And I'll cover my manhood in your damnable condom sheath, too, since you've got nothing more civilized to do the job."

Emma holds up a finger. "First—would you please stop calling it your _manhood_? Just say penis like the rest of us."

Killian's brows knit. "A little vulgar, isn't it?"

Emma takes a deep breath, not allowing herself to get sidetracked again. "Second, there are pills that are like our version of a potion, and I was taking them in New York but I ran out when we got here and I haven't got any more, yet."

Killian nods decisively. "Well, tomorrow we shall have to acquire some more of these pills for you post-haste."

Emma smiles and rests a hand on her hip, chuckling to herself at his ready self-confidence. "Expecting this to become a habit, are you?"

He extends his hand and leans forward in a mock bow. "With My Lady's permission, of course." He grins at her.

"Let's see how tonight goes, first," Emma taunts him. "And if _I_ decide I'm interested in more, I'll get some pills and we'll get you tested, and then we won't have to worry about condoms anymore."

Killian frowns again. "You have to pass a test to be a lover?"

Emma closes her eyes and shakes her head, waving a hand in front of her to stop him from asking anymore questions. "No—it's just… You know what, never mind. I'll explain everything later. Unless you don't care about ever getting around to needing a condom tonight?"

His eyes widen a fraction. "Not at all. You can fill me in on more of your cultural intricacies at some later point in time."

"Good." Emma smiles again. This is hardly the romantic encounter she'd fantasized about, but there was something liberating about being able to speak so freely and easily with her prospective lover. No need to put on a show or to try to impress. Who she is has always been more than enough for Killian, and it makes her heart swell to know that holds just as true in the bedroom as anywhere else.

She steps toward him, her heart picking up its pace again. "Now, I think neither of us are quite ready for a condom yet, anymore. But I think I have a few ideas about how to get us there. Starting with this."

Emma reaches behind her to unhook her bra, and lets it fall to the floor.

Killian stares, wearing a giddy smile on his face, and nods. "Oh yes. This will do nicely."

~ ~ ~

He makes a brief "Eep!" sound when she finally rolls the condom over his hard penis, but she grabs his hair and pulls his mouth back to her breast and he forgets all about it.

~ ~ ~

They lay sated and happy in each other's arms for several minutes before Killian speaks.

"Emma—you are a bloody marvel, lass."

She smiles and snuggles closer to his chest, threading her fingers through his hair again. "You're not so bad, either."

"Ha. High praise, milady." He runs his hook carefully through her hair.

"Mmm." She tilts her head and places a kiss on his jaw line. "It was nice enough that I might be interested in making a habit out of it."

First times with new lovers always have moments of awkwardness, and tonight has been no different. But he learned her body and her tastes quickly, and coming together had felt as natural and easy as clicking his hook back into his brace.

"Well—like all things, the art of love only gets better with practice," he replies.

Emma giggles and tugs on his chest hair, eliciting an, "Ouch!"

She sits up and smiles down at him. "I'm going to go clean up."

~ ~ ~

A few minutes after she finishes with the toilet, Killian follows her into the bathroom. Emma considers wrapping a towel around herself, but opts against it. She's pretty well decided they'll be seeing a lot more of each other like this from now on, so she might as well start getting used to it.

She finishes washing her face, pats it dry with her towel and smiles at him. "Hey. How you doing?"

"Good." He smiles back. "Excellent. I just… how do you go about disposing of this properly?"

The condom. Oh.

"Just throw it in the trash." She'll have to remember to cover it up later, before Henry gets back.

She finds a washcloth, wets it in warm water, and hands it to Killian to finish cleaning up.

"My thanks." Killian nods. "Damn messy things—though I suppose they get the job done, don't they?"

Emma looks away to reach for her toothbrush, and then, on impulse, digs into the travel kit she's been living out of since coming back to Storybrooke, and finds the spare toothbrush she brought in case Henry lost his. "Did you want to spend the night?" she asks.

Killian runs his fingers up her back to rest his hand on her shoulder and grins. "I would. I was hoping you wanted to."

"I do," she confesses. She wants to build a new memory of spending the night with a man she actually trusts. "I have an extra toothbrush, if you want."

Killian's eyes light up and he takes the toothbrush from her. "Thank you! I've grown rather fond of these little tooth scrubbers. Your father brought me one, along with a few other grooming items from this realm, the day after we arrived."

Emma laughs. "My father brought you a bathroom kit?"

Killian spreads his arms and shrugs. "If you haven't noticed, love, your sire is rather fond of me. It was his way of welcoming me to town. Very considerate of him, really."

She laughs again and hands him the toothpaste.

As they brush she keeps glancing at him, wanting to laugh some more. She still remembers that first day they met, when he met her eyes with a cocky grin and confessed his true identity while tied to a tree. And now here he is, the villainous Captain Hook, wearing nothing but his birthday suit (he's even removed his brace), brushing his teeth as happily as a five year old playing with a new toy.

Sometimes her life is ridiculous—but she's starting to like it that way.

When they both finish he smiles and runs his tongue over his teeth in a way that makes her wonder if he's up for seconds.

"Makes my mouth feel so fresh," he says. "But my favorite of this realm's grooming devices has to be these bathing booths. The cascade of hot water is very relaxing."

Emma's smile widens. "It's called a shower." The thought of him standing under the stream of hot water makes her even more eager for a second round. "If you want, we, ah, could take a shower before bed. Together."

His grin is the only answer she needs.

Emma turns on the water and pulls her hair up into a messy bun with a ponytail elastic. She'll worry about washing her hair some other time. The heat in her core is already rising again, and she follows Killian into the shower with a broad smile on her face. Under the water he looks every bit as tantalizing as she imagined.

"Here," she says, reaching for her loofah. She squeezes some of her favorite body wash onto it.

He smiles, water still trickling over his face, glistening in his beard. "It smells like flowers."

"Yeah. That's the point." 

"No wonder your skin tastes so divine."

The heat in her belly rises. But she's going to take her time. "Turn around," she says.

He does as she asked, and she begins to scrub him. She goes slow, savoring the opportunity to learn the counters of his taught, muscular body. She runs her hands over his back—his ass—his shoulders—smiling at his hums and moans of contentment. ("Oh, that's lovely, darling. Enough to make a man turn his nose up at ever bathing alone again.")

Eventually he turns and takes the loofah from her. "Your turn," he insists.

He takes just as much time as she did, lavishing attention on her ass and her legs before spinning her around and spending a ridiculous amount of time on her breasts, all the soap in the loofah long since washed away. Finally he tosses it aside and wraps his truncated arm behind her back to steady her stance in the slippery tub and lowers his hand between her legs.

He already knows exactly how to touch her.

She groans and grips his wet shoulders as the warm water continues to spatter over them. Her breath hitches and tingles of pleasure scatter through her body. "Fuck," she moans. "I'm close, Killian. I want you. I want you inside of me."

With a low grunt he hitches her leg over his arm and tries to position her against the wall.

In a scramble of wet limbs and slippery surfaces they wobble and lose their footing. Emma shrieks and they barely manage to catch themselves before falling over. "Oh God," she laughs. "Too slippery! Out! Out!"

She switches off the water and they both tumble out of the bath, laughing. Killian grabs her for another kiss, but after a damp moment she pulls back, laughing again, and points at his chest. "Oh my God—you're like a sponge! You must be carrying a gallon of water in that hair of yours."

Killian smirks and stretches his arms out at his sides. "Then help me dry off, darling."

Emma grabs a towel from the rack and hastily rubs it over his body, dumping the towel, and grabbing a second to quickly dry herself. She lets this one drop to the floor as well. ("So slovenly, Swan!" "Shut up.") She pulls him in for a fierce kiss, and he dips his hand back between her legs.

After a few moments of dizzying pleasure, he backs her up against the vanity. Emma sits beside the sink and wraps her legs around him, pulling him close.

"Ah, darling," he whispers, "aren't you forgetting something." He raises an eyebrow.

Emma swallows, her mind blank for just a moment before she remembers. "Condom."

He nods. "Like I said, a gentleman always remembers. Now wait right here."

She trembles in his absence, shocked by how much she wants him again so soon. She never felt this way about the man in New York that she's trying very hard to forget (He never had her real heart—she reminds herself—just the one tainted by false memories).

Killian is back in a flash, ripping open a new condom packet with his teeth. "A little help, love," he says breathily. "One hand, and all." 

She gets the job done quickly and then he's inside of her, filling her in just the right way. She tilts her hips against him as he thrusts so he hits her sensitive nub as they move, and she braces her arms behind her, knocking over her face wash and moisturizer and few other sundry toiletries at the same time. She wraps her legs tighter, pulling him deeper, and then she sees stars, crying out as tremors of ecstasy flow through her.

Killian holds her in his arms as she comes back down from her high, and she grins lazily at him. "I think it does get better with practice."

He nods, his teeth flashing. "Contrary to popular opinion, I do occasionally know what I'm talking about."

She laughs, and then sucks in a quick breath as he eases out of her. Emma frowns at the sight of him still hard and erect. "You didn't finish?"

He shrugs. "No matter, love. I think it's this hellish sheath."

"Well, this is no good." Emma slides off the counter, feeling a sense of wrongness. After giving her so much pleasure in release, he deserves his chance at the same.

Killian shakes his head. "Really, Emma, don't worry about it. Seeing you so happy is enou—" She drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth. "—Fuck!"

He gasps as she sucks him deeper, tasting her own sex on him. "Gods, that feels good. Don't you want to remove this condom, first?"

Emma pulls off just long enough to shake her head. "Not until you're tested."

"What the bloody hell is this test you keep mentioning?"

"Later," she says, closing her lips around him again.

After a few minutes of her skilled ministrations he shudders and moans with release, leaning against the vanity to keep from collapsing. Emma grins. Making Killian come so completely undone is one of the most satisfying things she's done in months.

Later, after a few minutes of cleaning up both the bathroom and themselves, she snuggles into bed at his side with a contented sigh.

"Killian?" she says softly.

"Yes?" he whispers in the darkness of her room.

"Thank you. This is the best night I've had in longer than I can remember."

She can hear the smile in his voice. "You are most welcome. And thank _you_ in return. This is the best night I've had since a blonde-haired bar wench lured me back to my ship under false pretences and left me unconscious on the floor."

Emma frowns. "I thought you said you didn't remember that?"

"I don't. I'm just speculating."

She laughs and swats him lightly on the shoulder. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma."

~ ~ ~

The fearsome Captain Hook snores in his sleep.

Not a loud rumbling snore—just a low, regular, scratchy purr in the back of his throat that is just noisy enough to keep Emma awake.

She shakes her head and smiles at the ceiling, rubbing her face with her hand. She might have to invest in some earplugs along with her birth control.

She nudges him and he rolls onto his side, his back facing her, and she spoons up against him. He stops snoring long enough for Emma to fall deeply and peacefully asleep.

~ ~ ~

Emma wakes to the first light of dawn seeping through the curtains and the feeling of Killian's firm erection pressing up against the backs of her thighs. He shifts to grind a little closer, and she smiles.

"Good morning to you, too," she says, her voice rough with sleep. "And to your little friend, there."

"Sorry, lass. It has a mind of its own."

Emma huffs a laugh. "And is your mind in agreement with _its_ mind?"

"It might be." The promise of laughter hangs in his voice. "And you?"

"I might be convinced," she admits, the memories of last night already warming her belly.

"Well, I shall have to do some convincing," he says, rolling her to her back and propping himself on an elbow to look down at her.

His hair is deliciously disheveled, and she's starting to realize that the sight of his smile does things to her heart.

"Oh yeah?" she asks. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I think I'll start by returning your favor from last night." His grin is filled with mischief, and he leans forward to graze his lips across hers before kissing his way down her neck. And then lower. And lower.

Emma bites her lip. She's only ever had one lover who was any good at going down on her. The others who tried it were only sloppy and fumbling. But he seems so intent that she decides to hold her tongue and let him at it for a few minutes. If she doesn't like it, she's sure she can maneuver him elsewhere.

And then his lips close over her nub, sucking her in, and she gasps as shocks of pleasure shoot straight to her belly and down her thighs.

_Holy fuck_ does he know what he's doing.

Within a minute Emma can't hold back the groans of pleasure escaping from deep in her throat, and she tilts her pelvis to thrust up against his mouth, grinding her tender skin against his stubble, wordlessly begging for more. A few minutes later a powerful orgasm overtakes her, and she comes with a strangled scream followed but a peal of astonished giggles. "God, that was amazing," she gasps.

Killian props himself on his elbows and wears a smug smile. "I do aim to please."

Emma shakes her head. "Oh—I'm so not done with you. Come here. Now."

"Ooo… forceful little minx. I like this." He crawls up the bed toward her, and she rises to meet him in a deep kiss.

A moment later she breaks the kiss, tugging on his bottom lip, and then pushes him down onto his back. It doesn't take her long to get a condom onto him and sink down onto his length.

It's her turn to watch _him_ fall apart with pleasure. The sweet sounds of his grunts and murmurs fill her ears as she moves. ("Fuck." "Don't stop, Emma. Gods—don't stop." "So beautiful." " _Fuck_.")

When he comes, she follows soon after, and collapses against his chest. He smells like flowers.

~ ~ ~

"When is the next time Henry will be staying at Regina's?" Killian asks as he finishes pulling on his jeans.

"Day after tomorrow," replies Emma, her lips curling up as she hooks her bra.

Killian raises an eyebrow and grins. He waves his hand in front of him questioningly. "Shall I plan on …?"

"Yes," Emma replies immediately. She waited long enough for last night. She's not waiting any longer than she has to for a repeat.

Killian looks younger and more full of hope than she's ever seen him as he smiles back at her. "Good."

The End


End file.
